Mix Twist AU
by tmntleonardo19
Summary: King Pariah Dark ruled the ghost zone along by his loyal friend Vlad Plamius. He was born half ghost and half human like his son Dan. Vlad was out on bushiness when the kingdom was attack when he returned he vowed to free them. Man/man
1. Prologue

**(** Few million years later **)**

He laid down on his bed in his castle. The human world had improved over time though he didn't really care of the world, however he did make some friends. Maddie and Jack Fenton his old college friends who happen to be world famous ghost hunters. He made sure to make a name for himself and of course he had became the richest man in Wisconsin Vlad Masters.

He supposed leaving in the human world was making him turn soft, but he also needed a break from his original home. Under loads of stress on how to free his best friend Vlad had been able to find where Fright Knight had been sealed away. He knew with the help of Fright he could get closer into freeing them. No mattered what seemed to happen life kept throwing something knew at him.

Vlad straighten his suit he then walked out Madeline was having her first child and he wasn't going to miss it. He sure did miss his little brat Dan had to be the most evilest halfa that lived. Now it might take a life time to actually free them.

(Unknown Place **)**

"He needs to know. He's suffered alone far too long," A young man voiced his opinion. Down below he watched time fly in the present. He had got lucky that he didn't get the same fate as his father.

"No. All will be revealed in time," An older man spoke beside the younger mad. He was in his human form grey pale skin, bright green eyes, and his black locks. "Trust me darling," He gently kissed him.

He looked at the older man he gave a nod telling him he agreed. The younger man ran his hand through the man snow white hair it match perfectly with his red eyes and slightly blue skin. For now he would wait because if he was honest with himself they had all the time in the world.


	2. Chapter 1

**3 years later**

Fright Knight the spirit of Halloween, the Ghost King's minion, and second in command. Vlad Plamius was determine to free his companion once more. He floated down to the haunted castle phasing through walls. He looked till he found the sword aka the soul shredder with it he could free Fright Knight. He had made sure to avoid all the traps here. He pulled the soul shredder out of the pumpkin and as he expected the skeletons around him rose. Seconds later Fright Knight revealed himself with a dramatic entrance he grin.

"WHO DAR-Vlad Plamuis," Fright Knight ended if he didn't have his helmet on his mouth would drop. He bowed to his King's brother in respect.

"Rise Fright Knight we have much work to do. I only have one request," Vlad said, he took a step back giving the Knight enough room.

He stood. "And what might that be?" Fright asked.

"Too help free my dearest friend and his son," Vlad said holding out the sword. Fright Knight wrapped his hand around the base and with that he said, "I have always been loyal to the King's and will continue to do so by freeing him."

Vlad nodded to him. They had work to do.

 **-**

 **(** Unknown place **)**

Dan curled in on himself his arms wrapped around his legs in his and Chronokinesis bed. Tears slipped down his cheek in grief another one lost to those in feral observers. Arms wrapped around him pulling him closer to the other. "How long will we have to suffer over the death of another child," He cried.

"We can try once more i you wish," The older male mumbled through his hair. He was also tired of losing their children. This time however, he won't let his mate out of his site until the child arrives and not maybe not even then.

He curled closer to his mate he was really tired of it all. He was willing to try one more with no hope they would succeed. "One more try."

 **TBC...**


	3. Stolen

Finally after two years they blocked The Master or Time all knowing vision. They had the small child of Clockwork and the Prince Phantom. The child looked just like Dan normal ghost self. Snow white hair, pale skin color with glowing green eyes to match. His partner teleport them in the human world on the door steps of the most famous ghost hunters they know. The Fentons home. His Partner held the child finger cooing him to turn into his human form. He watched her convince him. When the white rings finally appeared they let out a breath together unaware that they were holding. He held in his hand a silver ancient chain with the name Danial Sombre engraved on it. He handed it to his partner she took it and clicked it around the the child's neck.

She knocked on the door three times then grabbed his head teleporting them away. They watched the female hunter walk outside almost tripping over the child. She picked him up looking around for anyone. Finding no one to take claim she took him in.

They let Clockwork in again. How they wished they didn't have to be part of the stupid Observes.

-

Attacked. His lair laid in ruins. His mate curled up in his arms weeping for their lost. Their lost of their child.

-

Madeleine held the small child in her hands. A small glint came from around his neck. She ignored it until she was fully inside her home she walked in to the living room. Her daughter Jasmine ran up to her with her new book she had just got. Jasmine stopped looking up to her she pointed to the baby in her arms. "Who's that?" She asked her mother.

Jack came in before she could speak. He babbled about a new invention he had made he stopped short looking at her. "Is that a baby?" He asked.

-

Their core ached.

-

She knelt down to Jasmine showing the small baby boy in her arms. He had pitch black hair and icy blue eyes. He looked around looking for anything familiar. Something shine on his neck again Madeleine took hold of the chain gently taking it off. She read out loud, "Danial Sombre." She let it rolled off her tongue a bit more. Then she though of something better. "Danial Fenton. It has a nice ring too it. What do you think Jack want a son?"

-

They looked down at the time windows. His mate fates he catches him. His eyes turn shine brighter in anger then began to dim down. They have lost their child.

-

Jack takes the child into his arms kneeling down beside his wife. He motion Jasmine to come closer. "Want to meet your new baby brother?" Jasmine gasp in delight her new brother. Her baby brother well if two counts as a baby and in her book it did. She got in Danial line of sight. She said,"I'm you big sis."

-

He vowed that night they will visit when ever they had the chance. He carried his mate to their chambers. They have not won he will have his child back home, but for now they would wait. "Time is as it should be," He whispered to himself. 

**TBC...**


End file.
